


mesmerism

by sluttycrimehat



Series: carnal promises [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Hand Jobs, Hypnosis, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttycrimehat/pseuds/sluttycrimehat
Summary: Arackniss needs to relax. Sir Pentious’ chosen method may be unconventional, but at least it works.
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: carnal promises [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948510
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	mesmerism

**Author's Note:**

> I present porn with... Well, not a plot, but it certainly has Feelings.

Sir Pentious knew better than to ask what was wrong. The dealings in which Arackniss was involved were never particularly pleasant, and that was saying something given that they were all in literal Hell. And as distasteful as the whole of the mafia business was, Sir Pentious knew a good deal of Arackniss’ troubles stemmed from something much more personal. He had never personally met the man, but it was clear even from his safe distance that Henrion was not someone to cross. He spared no wrath, even when it came to his own son. 

So, when Arackniss arrived at his home in what Sir Pentious recognized as an absolutely foul mood, he knew better than to question it. If and when Arackniss felt ready to talk about it, he would. Though, in some cases, perhaps things were better left unspoken all together. 

Respecting Arackniss’ privacy, however, didn’t mean that Sir Pentious was about to let the spider simply wallow in his anger. He had come to his home, come to him, and that had to have meant something. Whether he simply found comfort in Sir Pentious’ company or he hoped for some sort of a distraction, the snake couldn’t have been sure. But he was already determined to find out, even if that meant some trial and error, and the risk of having that anger turned loose upon him.

Currently, Arackniss had situated himself on a sofa, tense and rigidly nestled in a corner and against the arm of it. His chin rested in one hand, while another hung loosely over the arm of the couch. The other set of arms were folded tightly against his abdomen. His gaze was distant, and he may as well have been staring right through whatever happened to be at the other end of it. 

Which would turn out to be Sir Pentious himself after a few moments, as he slithered into Arackniss’ light of sight. Arackniss’ gaze focused again, and he looked up toward the snake’s face.

“I could make some tea, if you’d like?” Sir Pentious suggested. 

“No,” Arackniss replied quickly and without seeming to give it much thought at all. 

Sir Pentious furrowed his brow, but was undeterred. “I could have a bath drawn for you,” he went on, gesturing vaguely in the direction of his bathroom. “A long, hot soak may help you relax.” 

And maybe it was because there had been one suggestion too many, or maybe it was because he didn’t like to be told to calm down no matter which form the phrase took, but Arackniss’ gaze hardened into a glare, and he sat himself up a little straighter. “I don’t need to fuckin’ relax,” he snapped, startling Sir Pentious just slightly. For such a small demon, he could be quite loud and oddly intimidating. “So you can take your tea and your baths and whatever the fuck else you’re gonna suggest and shove it.” 

Sir Pentious crossed his arms over his chest and rose a brow at his guest. “Letting whatever it is you’re feeling fester isn’t going to get you anywhere by any means,” he retorted, shrugging one shoulder. “And taking it out on me certainly isn’t going to win you any favors, either.” 

Arackniss’ posture seemed to fail him again, and he slumped back into his corner of the couch. He was making it a point to avoid Sir Pentious entirely now, facing away from him and looking pointedly downward. He sighed heavily, raking a hand roughly through his hair and knocking his hat off in the process. 

“I don’t want any fuckin’ favors, anyway,” he mumbled. It must have been a family trait, all of these damn spiders seemed to have to have the last word. 

“Then why are you here?” Sir Pentious grinned a little as he moved around the couch so that he could be within Arackniss’ line of vision again. He bent forward, ducking down to try and meet the spider’s eyes.

Arackniss met his gaze momentarily and shrugged again. “Didn’t know where else to go.” 

Sir Pentious grinned inwardly, knowingly. That may very well have been a lie, but even if it was true, the fact of the matter was that Arackniss was here. He had chosen to come here; whether as a first instinct or a last resort, he had still come to him. 

“Well. Whatever the reason, you’re here now,” Sir Pentious said, and slowly reached out to put one hand on the smaller demon’s shoulder. He gave a gentle squeeze, and hoped it would come off as reassuring and not patronizing in the least. “So let me help you. In some way, at least.” 

Arackniss rolled his eyes but finally met Sir Pentious’ gaze again. He was grateful for the snake’s understanding, even if his persistence sometimes got on his nerves. At least he never asked for more than what Arackniss was willing to give, and that was appreciated. 

“Fine, but I still don’t want any of your tea, or a bath,” Arackniss said with the smallest of grins tugging at one corner of his mouth. 

Sir Pentious gave a roll of his eyes, giving a little huff. Arackniss was ridiculously stubborn, and that sometimes got in the way of what was best for him. If he wasn’t going to talk about it, the least he could do for himself was try to relax. That small but sturdy shoulder under Sir Pentious’ hand was so tense, and Arackniss was still holding himself so rigidly. Not that it mattered by much, given they were already dead and things like stress and strain didn’t really seem to count for anything anymore, but Sir Pentious imagined it couldn’t have been pleasant to feel this way all of the time. 

Idly, he had started to knead at the shoulder he was holding, slowly and carefully. “Well, if you don’t want to try either of those, maybe I can convince you through other means to relax.”

He grinned a little himself now, and gave what he hoped was a suggestive squeeze to the captive shoulder. 

Arackniss rose a brow and snorted. “I don’t know if gettin’ railed’s gonna help, Pent.” 

Pentious gave a huff and rolled his eyes again. “That’s not what I meant! Well… Not entirely.” 

“Not entirely,” Arackniss repeated, but he was grinning a little more genuinely now. “Alright then, Slick, why don’tcha elaborate for me?” 

Sir Pentious felt himself a little flushed to be on the receiving end of such teasing, but did his best not to let that show. Instead, he placed his other hand onto Arackniss’ free shoulder and pushed until the spider was leaning back into the corner of the couch. He couldn’t really say he’d pinned the other, but for the moment he was at least allowing himself to be held in place. 

“I’d much rather show you, if that’s alright,” Sir Pentious said, pulling some of himself up onto the rest of the couch so that he could properly lean over the smaller demon. 

“Show me…?” Arackniss had begun to question, but was cut short by the snake’s hood slowly fanning open. He didn’t have time or mind to press on with any other questions, suddenly very caught up in the dull glow of Sir Pentious’ eyes.

Particularly the four on his hood. The glow almost seemed to come and go, throbbing in time with his pulse. Arackniss felt himself going lax under the snake, and just barely managed to grab for his arm, squeezing tight his bicep.

“It’s alright,” Sir Pentious said, practically cooing as he leaned in closer to Arackniss. His voice, somehow, seemed to seep right into Arackniss’ mind, and it felt as though Sir Pentious’ words were his own thoughts. 

“Relax, just a little,” Sir Pentious instructed, and it only took a few seconds for Arackniss’ grip on his bicep to loosen and fall away completely. Sir Pentious grinned inwardly at this, and gave Arackniss’ shoulders a small squeeze. 

“Doesn’t that feel better already?” he questioned, and it was all Arackniss could do to nod in response, weakly writhing under the bigger body. 

“Ah, ah - don’t fight it. Just relax, and let me take care of you.” 

Arackniss groaned in response, and the sudden increase in his body temperature didn’t go unnoticed to the snake demon. Sir Pentious allowed his inward grin to become something more outward and a little wider before he leaned down and pressed an eager kiss to Arackniss’ mouth. 

Something sexual wasn’t his usual go-to, fix-all solution, but Arackniss responded better to more primal suggestions. It was easier to get him on his back and willing than it was to get him to have a cup of tea or take a bath, and that in of itself was something to laugh about later. 

Much later. 

For now, one of Sir Pentious’ hands busied itself by fumbling with Arackniss’ jacket buttons, doing his best to get it undone and open. Once that was accomplished, he leaned up and away from the kiss, letting that same hand slide down Arackniss’ front. Even through the material of his button up and undershirt, Pentious could feel the defined muscle there. Arackniss may have been small, but he was by no means weak or poorly built. 

Sir Pentious took care to pry open the button up now, shoving it aside and open like the jacket. He tugged the undershirt out of the waistband of Arackniss’ pants and pushed it up some, exposing his lower stomach. He glanced at the other’s face as he started to gently tug open his pants, making sure he was doing alright. 

And judging from the way Arackniss’s mouth was just slightly open, heavy breaths escaping through parted lips, Sir Pentious felt like it was safe to assume he was enjoying himself. That, of course, wasn’t even taking into account the growing tent straining against his pants. That spoke for itself. 

He leaned in to kiss at Arackniss’ cheek, and then down along his neck as his hand slid into his pants. He gave a gentle squeeze before he started to rub slowly and carefully.

“You tell me if you want me to stop,” he instructed while nuzzling into the fur of Arackniss’ neck. He felt Arackniss nod, and then shake his head. 

“Don’t - stop - ” he grunted, managing to bring one arm up, his hand taking a fistful of Sir Pentious’ jacket and tugging. 

The state of his mind currently wouldn’t allow him to do much more, and Sir Pentious knew that. He had told him to relax, after all, and this was as much as could be allowed without putting Arackniss right to sleep. Sir Pentious didn’t mind the lazy, languid responses, so long as his partner was enjoying himself. 

Sir Pentious hummed in response, kissing at Arackniss’ neck again and then down his collarbone while his hand worked him out of his pants entirely. Without his pants getting in the way, stroking him was much easier now. The way Arackniss jerked and groaned as his hand met just the right spot now and again made Sir Pentious grin to himself again. 

Arackniss’ hand tugged as hard as he could manage at the moment at Sir Pentious’ jacket, arching his back weakly up against the bigger body. He gasped a few times, and then a throaty groan left him as he felt himself already starting to leak against that working hand. 

If he had more control of himself, he wouldn’t have been ready to finish so quickly. But between the pleasant emptiness in his head and the things Sir Pentious was doing to his body, he knew it couldn’t have been helped. This was what Pentious had wanted, after all. 

Another hand suddenly found Sir Pentious’ between his legs, and it was all he could do to weakly squeeze his wrist and moan as he finished. He held on for a moment, body arched and tense before it gave out on him again. He fell slack against the couch, panting, glassy eyes on the ceiling.

Sir Pentious took care to clean the mess from his hand as well as Arackniss’, and anything may have dripped down onto the other’s body. When he leaned back up, he was grinning and clearly pleased with himself. Though, when Arackniss’ eyes finally found his eyes, the grin faded into something more akin to a smile, and he finally let his hood close. 

It would take a moment or more for Arackniss to come back to his senses completely, but that was alright. Until then, Pentious didn’t mind letting his hands wander over the other’s body, gently kneading to encourage him to remain relaxed even after the hypnosis had left him. 

“That - ” Arackniss started as he found his voice again. He ran a hand through his hair and then over his face, partially to hide his own grin. 

“Yes?” Pentious inquired, eager for any praise that may have been coming his way. 

“Was fuckin’ cheatin’,” Arackniss snorted, letting his hand fall away from his face.

“Fair play has long since been out the window,” Sir Pentious replied with a grin, at least pleased to see that Arackniss seemed to be in a better mood than the one he had arrived in. 

Arackniss did his best to push himself up, though he found his whole body was still somewhat shaky and heavy. He gave Sir Pentious another grin, shrugging one set of shoulders. 

“As thorough as ya were, that crud’s gonna fuck up my fur, and I’m sweatin’,” he said, and used one hand to gesture vaguely toward a hallway of Sir Pentious’ home. “So - I’m not sayin’ way win or anything, but… I guess a bath couldn’t hurt, after all.”


End file.
